Rag and Bone Man
There are two parts to the Rag and Bone Man quest. The bones needed for the first part are easier to obtain compared to the second part. The second part comprises a list of bones posted on the wall of the Odd Old Man's hut. The bones in this Wish List will be crossed off as they are turned over to him. The second part is a continuation of the first part, as it awards one quest point and is therefore required to obtain the Quest cape. Rag and Bone Man Details ) Walkthrough * Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were traveling to Canifis. * The Odd Old Man is in a little quarry just north of the path. * Talk to him, and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. * Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations. * Once you have collected these bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato there, he will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. * Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. * Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, 8 logs and a tinderbox, and talk to him again, he will tell you to use the Pot-boiler. **Note that emptying a bone in a pot will simply empty the pot without any warning; You won't get the bones back. * Use a log with the pot boiler, use the bone-in-vinegar pot on the pot boiler, and then light it. Repeat this for all 8 bones. * Once you are done, talk to the Odd Old Man again to complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Points * 500 Cooking experience * 500 Prayer experience Music Music tracks unlocked: (unknown) The Wish List Details Preview * None of the bone drops are 100%. Yet the special bone drops are fairly common. * Not more than 20 kills should be required for any special bone. * The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish List, that is attached on the house north of the Old Man. * It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The Odd Old Man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. *This is the list of Monsters that need to be killed to obtain all the bones (there are 27 total): : Note: These animals can be found other places. * The walkthrough below groups the monsters by geographical closeness: Karamja :Travel method: Use the Gnome Glider (or Fairy ring code: C-K-R) to get to Karamja. Both Jogres and Snakes are found directly west of the Gnome Glider. Optionally, Jogres are also found in the dungeon by the Harpie Bug Swarms, and snakes are also found by the Calquat Patch. * Jogre - drops Jogre bone (different from the regular Jogre bones) * Snake - drops Snake spine Misthalin :Travel method: Edgeville can be reached by using an Amulet of glory Teleport, Using Home teleport and the Canoe System, by using Varrock Teleport and walking a short distance, or by using the Spirit tree in Grand Exchange. The monsters are all found in the Varrock Sewers. It is also a good idea to buy a Mirror shield, some Ice coolers, and several Fishing explosives. * Zombie * Moss Giant * Rat (not the Giant Rat, but rather the level-1 small critters) - drops Rat bone (different to the regular bones) Draynor Village :Items: Fishing explosive :Travel method: Travel from Draynor Village to Port Sarim docks to find seagulls. From there, travel south and look for the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, where you will find Ice Giants. Travel south to reach the Mudskipper Point, home to the Mogres. * Seagull - drops Seagull wing * Ice Giant (within Asgarnian Ice Dungeon) - drops Ice giant ribs * Mogre Nardah :Items: Ice cooler :Travel method: From Mudskipper Point, use the Fairy ring (code D-L-Q) to get to the Nardah hunting area, and travel west. There are Jackals on the way to the level 42 Desert Lizards. You need to use Ice coolers on the lizards when their health is low. After these, walk south and go west from the Nardah bank to find Vultures. If the vultures fly, you may need to use Ranged or Magic attack. * Jackal * Desert Lizard - Level 42s drop the special bone * Vulture (north-west of Agility pyramid) Port Phasmatys :Items: Ectophial :Travel method: Travel to Port Phasmatys (teleport using the Ectophial) and travel west. The undead cows are just west of Ectofuntus, within the farm. Then, travel west and go under Fenkenstrain's Castle by pushing the memorials to the east to find Experiments (see the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest guide). Travel southwest to Canifis where many Level 88 Werewolves are located. Finally, travel southwest towards the Paterdomus temple entrance to find Ghouls. * Undead Cow - drops Undead cow ribs * Experiment/Experiment No. 2 (Taverley) - drops Experiment bone * Werewolf * Ghoul Feldip Hills :Items: Inoculation brace :Travel method: Travel to Feldip Hills using fairy ring (code: A-K-S) or Gnome glider from the Gnome Stronghold. There you will find Ogres and Wolves. From there travel using fairy ring (code: B-K-P) and then travel east to Jiggig (south of Castle Wars) to find Zogres. Zogres are located within the Jiggig tomb, and may inflict disease upon the player. The Inoculation brace will counter this effect; just be sure to keep it equipped all the time, or if you have completed Zogre Flesh Eaters you may buy Relicym's Balm from Uglug Nar if you opened his shop after completing it. * Wolf * Ogre * Zogre Miscellania, Lighthouse & Waterfall :Items: Games necklace, Enchanted lyre, Mirror shield, Glarial's amulet, Rope, good armour, good food. :Travel method: Use your Enchanted lyre to teleport to Relekka, take a boat to Miscellania and kill some of the rabbits there. Then, make a visit to the Lighthouse. Dagganoths are found within the basement of the lighthouse. Good food and armour is suggested, as these dagganoths are in a multi-combat area. Then head into the Relekka Slayer Dungeon (Killing basilisks will require a mirror shield, as basilisks will dangerously reduce player stats). Grab a rope and Glarial's amulet, then use your Games necklace to teleport to Barbarian Outpost. Travel south towards the Baxtorian Falls, and get into the Waterfall dungeon to find Fire giants. * Dagannoth * Rabbit * Basilisk - drops Basilisk bone * Fire Giant - drops Fire giant bone (not to be confused with big bones) Tree Gnome Stronghold to Taverley :Items: Duelling ring, Dusty key :Travel method: Teleport to Al Kharid (using duel ring), and take the gnome glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Terrorbirds can be found within the stronghold in large numbers, but only the ones that don't have any gnomes mounted drop the special bone (they're located on the south-west side of the Stronghold in a pen). Use the Gnome glider to travel to the Wolf Mountain, and walk east towards Taverley. Baby blue dragons are found in the Taverley dungeon. Bringing an Anti-dragon shield or Anti-fire potions is advisable as the mothers may attack the player while in the dungeons. * Terrorbird - drops Terrorbird wing * Baby blue dragon - drops Baby dragon bone Troll Stronghold With Trollheim Teleport Use the Trollheim Teleport to get to Trollheim. From there, climb down to the western side. The trolls are a bit to the West. Without Trollheim Teleport Without the Trollheim Teleport Spell, the easiest way to reach trolls is Keldagrim Entrance. It is located close to fairy ring code: D-K-S. Siumply walk there from Relekka if Fariy Rings are not an option. The trolls are located just south of the entrance. * Troll Lumbridge :Items: Spiny helmet, Lightsource (preferably lanterns) :Travel method: Home teleport to Lumbridge. With a lantern, climb through the hole in the cellar, and walk south and through the other hole. Go south towards the area full of Rockslugs, then head east towards the goblins. Cave Goblins are found at the far east of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. You may also take the entrance in the main spot and find them, although you'll need a Spiny helmet. * Cave Goblin Note: Any type of Cave goblin will work even guards. Varrock :Items: Varrock teleport (or Digsite pendant) :Travel method: Teleport to Varrock, and walk northeast. Bats are flapping about right by the Odd Old Man. * Bat Finishing Up * After you have obtained all the bones, clean the bones using the same method used in the initial part of the quest. * Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. * Note: The cleaning and submission of the bones to the Odd Old Man can be done in stages. Reward * 1 quest point * 5,000 Prayer experience * Choice of either Bonesack or Ram skull helmet (with the option to switch at any time) Music Music tracks unlocked: None, for all the areas can be visited without starting the miniquest. Trivia * Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. * If you read the Wish List after you have retrieved ALL the bones (after the second quest), the Wish List has been updated to say: "Non-chafing Manacles", which is a non-existent item. This could be a hint to a future third part of the quest. But this is most likely a Jagex joke, as if the Odd Old Man would have to go in prison (manacles are handcuffs). External links * RuneScape knowledge base article on Rag and Bone Man Category:Quests